Hiding in Plain sight
by dauntlessfourever
Summary: "I never dreamed that something terrible could happen to me, until it did." Beatrice Prior was kidnapped when she was 9 years old. Now she is sixteen and for the past 5 years her captor has been hiding her in plain sight. Will she ever escape? Modern day. Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading my story. A short summary is pretty much Tris was kidnapped when she was 10 years old and this is set 6 years later. The prologue will give most of the background and information. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. The prologue is shorter than the chapters will be! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, I do not own divergent.**

I used to be a happy kid. I had a good life, loving parents, and a great relationship with my brother. I may have struggled making friends, but I had at least 1 great friend. I never thought it would disappear.

When you are 9 years old, you don't think anything bad will happen to you. I mean maybe you're scared of bad guys, but they only exist in movies. You know bad things can happen, that's why you don't play with matches, eat strange items, or take candy from strangers. I was smart, I knew not to go with someone I didn't know, I always came home before 8pm and always asked my mom and dad for permission to do anything. I never dreamed that something terrible could happen to me, until it did.

Two days before my 10th birthday I was abducted less than 300 feet from my house. It was just starting to get dark, we lived in a nice neighborhood, and I always walked home from my friend's house, just around the corner. I didn't go with the man, I didn't help him find his puppy, or take any candy from him. I don't even really remember what happened, just that one second I was walking on the sidewalk when I felt a sharp pain and my body go numb, the next second I was in the front seat of an old truck with a man holding me down. From what I remember, my kidnapper, a man named David, drove with me for a little while, the whole time I was fighting him, I think. I know that I stopped when he pulled out a gun. I may have only been 9, but I knew that guns were dangerous and could really hurt me, I didn't want to get hurt, so just sat there quietly with tears running down my cheeks. We drove for what felt like forever before finally stopping at his house. I don't remember where it was, but I spent my 10th birthday tied up on a ratty mattress in a smelly house.

He didn't really have a purpose in kidnapping me, he just wanted to. He told me he was lonely. I was kept locked up the first year of my kidnapping, he abused me, mentally and physically, but mainly physically. He mentally trained me into fearing him, I never tried to run and still won't because he threatens to kill me and my family if I do. I guess he got tired of only having me around and not being able to do anything with his life, because you can't exactly 4explain a kidnapped girl to a potential girlfriend, so he changed his and my identity and moved us. He changed everything, name, appearance, and all legal documents. He knows a guy that helps out criminals by changing their identity, and he never gets caught. He will never get caught either because he works for some of the evilest guys out there. If any of his clients are arrested they don't tell anything about the identity agency or who runs it because they don't want to have to deal with his other clients, the murderers and such. He won't ever turn his clients in, because he doesn't want to get killed either.

So when I was 11 I became Sarah Jackson, a generic name for a generic girl, brown straight hair and brown eyes. He moved me to Spokane Washington, 3000 miles from where I was abducted in Madison, Wisconsin. He actually enrolled me in school, but threatened my life and my family's if I ever told anyone who I was. That shut me up really fast. So I went to school and never drew attention to myself, I didn't make friends and 3 months later we moved because he broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to disappear again. Back to his identity friend, new name, new look, new person. This has been the routine for the past 5 years, we've moved a total of 13 times. Each time I never made true friends. We moved this time because he thought someone recognized me and we left town as soon as we could. I wish I was braver and could run away but right now I'm so terrified of what would happen to me if he ever found me, or my family if he didn't. He has tabs on me all the time, I have a cellphone because he thought it would be weird if I didn't, but it only has numbers he approved he tracks every call and text I send. He makes me have it on me at all times because he uses a location device to see where I am and if I go somewhere he doesn't like I get punished. I'm not allowed to stay alone in my room unless at least one hand is handcuffed to the wall. I only get to go to school, home, and maybe a friend's house, so it doesn't look like I'm locked up. He has it perfectly lined up so he can have total control over me and my family and still have fun with his life.

I hate him. Now I'm sixteen and this time we moved to Chicago, it's January, and tomorrow I start at the school I'll be going to for however long I live here. The little apartment David got has two bedrooms and smells like death. I found 3 cockroaches under my bed and am 90% sure I saw a rat earlier. But he's actually letting me live here without being locked up in the usual handcuffs.

I nestle into my old spring mattress and squeeze the stuffed dog that I've had since I was kidnapped into my stomach. I unfold a little picture from when I was 9 years old. I had it in my pocket when I was abducted, it was taken the day before I went missing. We had an early birthday celebration and I'm about to blow out the candles on my birthday cake, my parents are right behind me smiling, Caleb, my older brother, is sitting next to me on my right, his shaggy darker hair and striking green eyes are so different from my blonde hair and blue eyes. On my left is my best friend, Tobias, he's holding my hand under the table, but no one can see. His dark blue eyes stand out and so does the bruise on his cheek. That was the last good day I had. I miss them so much and would give anything to escape this hell and go home, but I doubt they even remember me. I clutch the picture in my hand and I fall fast asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I am going to try and update about once a week. I have the first chapter written and will update it soon! I promise that I will not quit this story as i already have an outline of the whole story!**

 **Please review! Constructive Criticism is welcome! If you have any thoughts on how i can improve my writing or ideas for the story feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add this earlier, but yes this is a Fourtris story, but it won't happen instantly.**

 **A/N: Thank You Guys so much for the reviews! They Made me really happy!**

 **I wasn't going to update again so quickly, but I had the chapter finished and you're reviews made me so happy I decided to post. I will update often, but not every single day. Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of the characters! All rights go to Veronica Roth!**

I wake up to the blare of my alarm clock. I hate waking up early, but if I'm not up by 7am David will use his own methods to get me up. I roll out of bed and instantly become an icicle. I have to say, while I do like Chicago so far, it's colder than Antarctica. Our apartment is especially cold as David refuses to turn the heater on at all in my room.

I walk into the bathroom and put my colored contacts in, then go pick out which of the 4 outfits I own I will wear today. I decide on a pair of skinny blue jeans, a soft long sleeve t-shirt and a wind breaker. I brush my teeth and curl my hair. I have my first day in a new school today, Divergent High School. It's not the best school in the area, it just so happened that David thinks they are the least likely to suspect that their new student is a kidnapped girl in disguise. I review the notes David's made me memorize:  
Name: Allison Smith  
Birthday: April 6, 1999  
Parents: John Smith  
Previous home: San Francisco, California  
Reason for moving: father's job, he's the manager of a new cell phone store.

Everything is different than it was last time, and it's all false. It didn't take that long for me to have my story perfectly rehearsed so that no one will suspect a thing. And then there's the information that never changes wherever we go, I ride the bus because my dad works long hours and therefore he cannot attend any parent teacher conferences. My mom died in childbirth, I have no siblings or close relatives. I do not have my license yet. I am not interested in any after school activities. My old school closed down and is not available to be contacted.

Everything must be perfect to make sure I stay alive and hidden. I look at my reflection and the person I am becoming, Allison Smith, Not Beatrice Prior, never Beatrice.

Beatrice should have long wavy blonde hair, Allison has short curly brown hair. Beatrice has blue eyes, Allison has hazel. Beatrice has clear skin, Allison has some freckles. I wish I was Beatrice, but I have to play the role of Allison.

I sigh and slip on some black vans. They're my favorites, they may be ripped but my friend from Spokane gave them to me. I grab my red Jansport backpack that has exactly one notebook, one binder, one pen, and one pencil in it. I push the picture of my family deep into the backpack and make my bed. If I don't I'll be punished.

I glance at the clock, 7:15, perfect now I only have to spend 5 minutes with the devil.

I walk downstairs and am greeted by evil in a human form, David. He scares the living daylights out of me. "Good morning father." I say as I walk past him, he has different appearance too, he's grown a clean beard and dyed his hair starch blonde. He's sitting comfortably at the table reading the paper. "Good morning Allison." He says. He never calls me by my name and since I'm not allowed to call him by his name, I call him father. The term dad or daddy is reserved for my real father only.

"Are you ready for today?" He asks.

"Yes sir," I reply as I stir milk into my coffee.

"Why did you come alone today?" He asks testing me on my information.

"Because my father works long hours and is unable to drive me, he also can't attend anything during 5am-8pm."

"Good. I may need to get in touch with your old school."

"I'm afraid that's not possible as my old school shut down and they lost all information they had not already given back to us."

"Good job. Now what's your after school activity?"

I stop stirring, "what?" I question and immediately regret it as I hear the paper slam on the table.

"Your after school activity Allison, do you need a demonstration?" He yells at me.

He snaps so easily, it's terrifying, I'm still waiting for the day he snaps and kills me.

But now I remember, "I do kickboxing and it can get really rough, so don't worry if I come in looking beat up, I didn't get into a fight that wasn't professional." It's the excuse I use so teachers don't get all snoopy if I happen to come with a limp or bruised after he's beaten me. I tense, waiting for the blow I'm sure is coming. But I hear him sigh and release the breath I was holding. I pour the coffee in a to-go cub and grab my apartment key.

"Goodbye father, I will see you this afternoon."

David just grunts. I sigh and practically sprint out the door. I run to the train station near our building and get on the train I will ride every day for however long we stay here. I find a seat next to an old woman with groceries. I plug my headphones into my phone and listen to music as I ride. I pull out my journal and begin sketching useless drawings. Art is the one escape I have from the madness. It calms me and I've gotten really good at it. I zone out until we get to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's in the heart of downtown and raises up six stories. I walk in and find an office receptionist who has a big fake smile and long red nails. "Hello welcome to Divergent High how may I help you?" Her accent is so high pitched it hurts my ears. I feel like it's very fake,

"Hi, my name is Allison Smith I'm starting here today."

"Allison." She squeals. "Yes I have your schedule and map right here. You've got some good classes on here. Now let me explain," she says as she holds out my schedule. She points to the map and says, "Now the building is very organized, level 1 is teacher meetings and the office. Level 2 is math and science, level 3 is lockers and cafeteria, level 4 is history and English, level 5 is varied electives and level 6 is arts. Athletics is in the basement. We hope you love it here!" She says with a big smile.

"Thank you," I whisper and head to one of the seven elevators at the opposite wall. I push the 3 button and look at my schedule  
1: Girls' athletics with Lauren  
2: Biology with Mrs. Johnson  
3: History with Mr. Kane  
4: Algebra 2 with Mrs. Matthews  
Lunch  
5: Art with Ms. Wu  
6: English with Mrs. Reyes

 _It could be worse._ I thought, _I'll find out very quickly how bad it is based on how the teachers are._ The elevator dings and I walk out into the mess that is high school. I don't know who decided to put 700 students' lockers on one floor, but they're an idiot

In front of me are two jocks throwing around a football, while other kids mingle with friends and guys cause general mayhem. I just try to get to my locker as quickly as possible. There are a group of kids standing in front of where my locker should be, I'm about to yell at them when the bell rings. _Great,_ I think, _now I have 5 minutes to get into my locker and back down to gym_. I hurriedly unlock my locker and throw my backpack in, then I head to the elevator for athletics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gym was easy, all we did is run a mile, though almost everyone complained. Now onto biology, my first class where I'll have to interact with other people. I head to the 2nd floor and down the hallway to lab 488. I walk into a wild class. The boys who were throwing the football around earlier are in here. Along with a loud girl from my athletics class named Molly. The other kids are gathered in groups chatting with friends. I'm not really sure where to sit so I just stand towards the front. A middle aged woman wearing glasses comes in and everyone immediately runs to their seats. She goes and begins setting up a PowerPoint so I walk up and introduce myself.

"Hi my name's Allison, and this is my first day here."

She claps her hands, "Yes of course I saw you on my roster!"

She leads me to the front of the classroom and introduces me, "Class, we have a new student joining our school, Allison Smith." I give a small smile, "She is a junior this year and just moved here from San Francisco, I hope you all make her feel welcome."

She turns to me, "You can join Christina over there in the corner," she points to a dark skinned girl with hair that's been put up with a headband. She's leaning over whispering something to the boy next to her. "Christina! Will!" Mrs. Johnson says and they immediately look up. The boy, Will, goes bright red. I take a seat next to Christina and pull out my notebook. Mrs. Johnson begins to rattle on about the celsl of animals and the different components, I don't really listen.

"So you're Allison right?" Christina asks me, I smile and nod.

"Well my name's Christina and this class is boring, but my best friend over here, Will," she points to the boy and he gives me a small wave. I nod back to him. "That's his mom," she says gesturing to the teacher. "So I have to act like I like this class." She gives me a big genuine smile and I nod and smile and go back to mindlessly taking notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the morning went by with no more problems, except that Christina was also in my Algebra 2 class, along with a clown named Uriah. The teacher is one of the meanest people I have ever met. She did not tolerate Uriah's funny antics for very long. He was sent out into the hall within the first 10 minutes of class, so I didn't really get to meet him. Christina jabbered to me the entire period asking questions about where I was from, did I like it, why'd I move here. That stuff.

By the time lunch rolled around I was starving. I was going to just take the sandwich and apple I packed and eat in an empty classroom, but Christina found me again and insisted I sit with her. I gladly followed her into the cafeteria happy to have found a friend, if only temporarily.

We walked to a table with several other people around it, "Hey guys!" Christina shouts and gets their attention, "This is Allison she's new here, and she's sitting with us." I feel my face going slightly red, being the center of attention isn't my thing. She turns to me, and points to each person naming them, Zeke, a guy with dark skin and curly hair, complimented by a mischievous smirk.

Uriah, his younger brother who I met earlier,

Will who I also met,

Marlene a girl my age with long curly brown hair,

Shauna a girl in a wheelchair, and her younger sister Lynn who has a buzz cut and the guy in the corner with a hooked nose, wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes, named Four. I smile and take a seat next to Christina and Marlene.

"So Allison, where ya from?" Zeke asks.

"San Francisco." I answer.

"Oh cool, you know I've always wanted to go to California, were there a lot of hot girls there?" Uriah asks and Marlene shoves him in the arm while glaring at him.

He puts his hands up in defense, "Hey I just want to know!"

I shrug, "I don't really know."

I see Four staring at me out of the corner of my eye, he looks kind of familiar. I feel like I've met him before, but I think I would remember someone with a number for a name. "What kind of a name is Four?" I ask.

He just shrugs, "It's a nickname, I don't happen to like my real name very much."

"And that is?"

Zeke jumps in at this point, "Oh, he's never going to tell you, see Shauna, Four and I are all seniors, I'm best friends with this guy and I don't even know what his real name is! I don't even know his real last name, he just uses Wu, the last name of his guardian." That name rings a bell.

"Wu," I say, "I have a teacher with that last name."

"Awe Yeah! Do you have art next period?" Uriah shouts excitedly. I nod. "Sweet we all have it too! Tori Wu teaches it. She's super cool and she's Four's guardian! You'll love her."

I almost choke on my sandwich. Tori Wu? That's the name of my mom's best friend from high school. My godmother. It can't be her, Tori Wu is a popular name. "Yeah I'm excited, so no one knows what Four's real name is?"

"Well one of our friends knows." Marlene interjects, "But we have no idea how he found out."

"Who?" I ask.

"Oh well." She looks around the table and huffs, "where's C-squared?"

"Where else would they be, the library." Lynn says.

"What's C-squared?" I ask Christina.

"Oh!" she says, "we have two other friends whose names both start with C and they're both crazy smart, so we call them C-squared" just then the bell rings.

Christina jumps up, "I gotta run to my locker I'll meet you at class!" she says. I take the elevator up to the 5th floor and for some reason my stomach flips the whole way up. I liked the gang, they were nice, funny and genuine. Too bad I can't be genuine with them. _But hey_ , I think _, they don't know Four's real name just like they don't know mine_. I walk to the classroom and my eyes widen when I see the teacher in the back of the classroom. Tori Wu.

Not some other Tori Wu, no my Tori. My "aunt" who used to always come visit us for Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, pretty much every other holiday, and birthdays. My mom's best friend, who I always talked to. Out of all the schools in the world how is she the art teacher of this one?

I try to remain calm and remember my lines. She hasn't seen me in over 6 years and I look different, she won't recognize me. Not even my own mother would recognize me. I walk up to her, "Hi my name's Allison. I'm new here." I say.

She gives me one of her big smiles and nods, "Hey Allison I heard you were coming, ok so I'm going to take roll but let me give you a sketchpad, so you can free draw in the start of class."

She walks over to her desk and I see pictures sitting on it. There are some of two high-schooler's, one looks like her and the other seems to be my mom. I smile at the fact that she still has picture of my mom when she was that young. Next to it is a picture that makes my eyes tear up a little. It's a picture of her with me. It was taken a few months before I went missing. It's the Fourth of July and we have matching flag tattoos on our cheeks. I smile and quickly wipe my tears. I would've thought she'd forgotten about me.

She turns around and hands me a fat sketchbook. She gestures to a seat in the second row, "you can take that desk, your partner isn't here yet, but he doesn't have anyone next to him and some interaction would be good for him. He's a new student too, moved here a few months ago" She smirks.

"Thanks," I say and take a seat. Christina is at a seat a row behind me and she waves at me, I wave back.

The bell rings, so Tori goes through roll call, but my desk mate isn't here yet. She calls my name and I answer. "Ok thanks Allison, Four?"

"Here."

"Great, Christina?"

"Present."

"Ok, Caleb?" no one answers and she shakes her head, "late again" she mutters. "Lynn?"

She calls few more names when the back door opens and a guy comes slinking in to my desk. I don't look up from my drawing but Tori calls him out, "Caleb! You're late again."

"Sorry Tori, I was stuck in the library it won't happen again." When he speaks I freeze and every muscle in my body tenses up; because I know that voice. I've heard it a million times.

I whip around and my pencil drops when I see him. He's older now, it's been 6 years, but it's the same shaggy hair, same green eyes, and same perky glasses. Standing right in front of me is a boy I didn't think I'd ever see again and never under these circumstances. My eyes are wider than they've been in a long time because standing in front of me is Caleb, my _Brother._

 **I hope you liked it, that's just one of the many twists to come.!**

 **Please review! I would really like to here your thoughts and how I can improve the story!**

 **Question: Would you rather have really frequent updates (2 a week), but short chapters, or Less frequent updates, (1 a week), but longer chapters! Review or PM me your answers!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge Thank You to everyone who's followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying this!**

 **Ok so this chapter is a shorter one, but it came a lot quicker. I would've posted this yesterday, but my fanfiction page stopped working.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the characters.**

 _My eyes are wider than they've been in a long time because standing in front of me is Caleb, my_ Brother _._

He stares at me and takes a seat beside me. I shake my head and stare down at my sketch book. My mind is racing. What the heck? Why is Caleb here at this school? Why is he even in freaking Chicago? He should be in Madison Wisconsin.

I don't know what to think. All I've wanted for the past six years was to be back with my family, and now my brother is sitting at the same desk with me. I don't know what I'm supposed to think or do, what do I do?

I have no idea how to pull off this act, how to be a completely different person around Caleb, this isn't good. If my family is in Chicago then David will move me out of here faster than ever.

But why would he move us here if he knew they lived here?

I sneak a peek at Caleb who's drawing in his own sketchbook. He obviously doesn't recognize me, which I guess is good? I don't know. Right now half of me wants to throw my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder and have him hold me, but the other half of me is absolutely paralyzed with the fear that he could recognize me and David will kill him.

Christina nudges my shoulder, I take a deep breath and look back at her, she tugs Caleb's collar and he turns to face her with a glare, "Caleb, this is Allison." She says gesturing to me, "she just moved here from San Francisco and she's our friend now."

She then turns to me, "Allison this is Caleb, he moved here a few months ago from cheese town Wisconsin."

Caleb huffs, "Madison Wisconsin."

He holds out his hand, always the polite and courteous one, "Nice to meet you Allison." He says. I shake his hand and give him a big smile.

I don't even have enough concentration to doodle. Question after question flows through my head. Is that really Caleb? Why is he here? Why did they move? Did they forget about me? What's happened these past 6 years? He's friends with Christina? How did that happen? I risk a glance at him and notice he isn't drawing either, just staring at the page. Does he recognize me? Surely not as I would've thought he'd jump up and wrap his arms around me. What do I do? Do I risk his life and mine by telling him that I'm his sister whom he hasn't seen in years, or do I just stay quiet, keep the act up, keep him safe, and disappear again in a few months?

Tori calls our attention to the front, "Ok guys I'm going to let y'all brainstorm and hang out, because I'll be assigning your quarter project today." Christina taps me and gives me a big smile that says she's excited she gets to talk the rest of class. Of course she is. One of the first things I noticed about Christina is that she doesn't seem to know how to shut up.

"So, this quarter I want you to make a collage, a painting, or a sculpture of someone or something that has impacted your life. So today you'll be brainstorming. Go!"

I turn around to Christina, she closes her notebook and grabs Caleb by his shirt collar. He yelps and turns around glaring at her. "Ok so we can brainstorm when we get home, but I was going to tell you too that the gang and I are hanging out at my place on Friday, so tomorrow, if you want to come." She says.

I hope David will be ok with that, I would love to hang out with everyone more outside of school.

"I'll have to ask my father, but it should be ok." I say.

"Yeah I can probably come," Caleb says. I turn to him, wanting answers, "So why'd you move to Chicago?" I ask.

"My dad got a great new job here and I was struggling with friends at my old school, so we decided to move here." I nod, but I don't understand how Caleb was having trouble with friends. Everyone used to love him in Madison, he was one of the most popular guys in his grade. "Plus," he adds, "Chicago is a more central location than Madison, so it was a good place to put the new headquarters."

I raise my eyebrows, "Headquarters?" I ask.

Christina who seemed to be dying, since she hadn't talked in the past 5 minutes butts in, "His mom and dad run a search and rescue headquarters for missing kids." Caleb seems to be a little uncomfortable with the situation.

The bell rings before I can ask about the search it and Caleb jumps up, "I gotta go to catch Cara but I'll see you tomorrow and I'll be at your house Christina."

I gather my stuff and look at my schedule but my next class doesn't have a room number next to it. Great. Christina's about to leave but I grab her. "Hey I don't know where my next class is." I say.

She takes a look at my schedule, "Oh you're in luck, Four has this class! You can walk with him. Four!" she hollers and waves getting his attention. He turns and starts walking back to us with eyebrows knit together. "He's kind of intimidating and scary, but he has his moments." She whispers to me. He gets to us and raises his eyebrows in a question. "Hey Allison has her next class with you but she doesn't know where the room is, could you show her?"

"Sure." He grumbles. I walk with him silently to the elevator and then we happen to be the only 2 on it. "So why do you live with tori?" I ask genuinely curious why this guy lives with my mom's best friend.

He turns to me with a hard expression, "What makes you think you can talk to me like you know me?" he asks.

I look forward and shrug, "I don't know maybe because you're so approachable, you know like a bed of nails."

He rolls his eyes, "ha ha." He says. I look at him and he's shaking his head with a small smile. "Christina wouldn't have said that to me if you paid her $100. And Zeke would've loved to see you say that to me."

I shrug, "You're don't seem as scary as everyone says you are, all bark and no bite." The elevator dings and he leads me down a hallway and to the 3rd door on the left. I sit down in a seat to the back and open my notebook and doodle while waiting for class to finish.

I leave school and run to the train station but barely miss the train. I pull out my phone and look at the time. Its 3:20. I told David I'd be home at 3:30, if I'm a minute late he won't be happy.

The train doesn't come again till 3:25. It doesn't reach the stop near our apartments till 3:30. I sprint down the street and up the stairs as quickly as I can. I make it to our door and check the time. 3:32.

 _Maybe he won't be too mad,_ I think as I open the door. I shut it and look around but I don't see anything. Suddenly, my side explodes in pain and I lose all control of my muscles. I fall on the floor gasping and trying to catch my breath since it feels like the wind was knocked out of me. I feel something hard connect with my abdomen. I grit my teeth and try not to scream.

"I thought." David says and delivers a kick to my torso between each word, "You'd. Be. Home. By. 3. 30." He yanks me up by my collar and I let out a small cry, my stomach and side are on fire. "It's 3:32." He holds the stun gun he used to get me on the ground out in front of me.

It's one of my least favorite forms of punishment and one he uses quite often. He throws me on the ground, "I don't ever want you to be late again. Go to your room and don't come out till I say so." I drag myself across the floor and into my bedroom. I groan as I stand up and flop onto the bed. I throw my backpack to the side and lift my shirt up. A bruise has already begun to form on my ribs. I sigh and lay down. A terrible ending to a surprisingly good first day.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! I love hearing all your ideas! I'm going to say now that I have a storyline laid out that hope you will like. I'm really excited for everyone in the story to figure out who she is, even though it won't happen instantly. More twists on the way and Fourtris soon!**

 **Expect the next chapter this weekend!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know I'm a terrible person because I promised an update by this weekend and it's Monday. Technically it is Labor Day, so it may still be the weekend for you, but it's been almost a week and I feel bad for not updating. I didn't just forget about the story though.**

 **I didn't have my computer around me a lot this week, but I did have my phone so I tried typing the chapter on it, and then discovered I hate writing on my phone.**

 **Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it makes me so happy to see that y'all like this!**

 **Here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own divergent!**

My alarm clock blares in my ears.

I groan and roll over to turn it off, when I do, I immediately notice the immense soreness and throbbing of my body. David didn't let me out of my room for the rest of the night, so I didn't eat dinner yesterday. I also pretty much passed out on the bed at around 8. I walk into the bathroom, well more like I drag myself into the bathroom, to get ready. I put in my contacts and just pull my hair into a bun, so I don't have to curl it. I grab the same jeans I wore yesterday and a new shirt, but the same jacket. I don't have a lot of clothing options since David doesn't believe in buying me more than the bare necessities. I walk, well, limp to the kitchen with my backpack.

David is sitting there reading the paper, like he is every day. I go over to grab an apple and a bag of potato chips for lunch. I fill up a coffee cup and David finally speaks, "did you learn your lesson?" He asks calmly.

"Yes sir," I say politely.

He flips the paper, "Good."

I grab my coffee, limp out the door and down to the train station. I pull out my sketch book and start to doodle when I remember that we have to decide who we're doing our quarter project on in art. This should be easy, but since in the last few years the only person who's impacted my life is David and it was in a negative way, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

I decide that I'll just make someone up. The train arrives at the station, I stand up too quickly and immediately regret it as my side explodes in pain. I groan and have no idea how I'm physically going to make it through the day. Thank god for the elevators.

I make it up to my locker to find Christina standing right next to it talking to four. I walk up to them, "Hey Allison!" She says excitedly.

I nod and limp to my locker.

"Whoa what happened to you?" She asks.

"Kickboxing." I mutter.

Four raises an eyebrow, "You do kickboxing?" He challenges.

I turn and face him with a hard glare, "Yes four. I do. And if you think I look bad, you should see the other guy, I won."

He looks impressed and nods I turn back to my locker,

"Well I gotta go to class, by Christina, bye Allison." He gives me a smirk which I return with a glare.

Christina turns to me with her mouth in the shape of an o. "Did you seriously just say that to him? Did that seriously just happen?"

I shrug, "what?" I question.

She gets a mischievous smirk on her face, "he likes you."

I laugh, "Yeah right." I reply.

"No I'm serious if anyone else challenged him like that he wouldn't have talked to them for a month and may have punched them, but he actually smirked at you!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes, "Christina you guys are too scared of him, like I told him yesterday, he's all bark and no bite."

Christina is gawking at me, "He definitely likes you! You said that to him and he still talked to you today? That's unheard of!"

The bell rings and we start walking to class. She suddenly turns to me, "Oh my gosh do you like him?"  
"No! Geez I just met the guy! I haven't even known him for a full day! He doesn't like me and I don't like him!"

She doesn't stop smiling. We get to class and she immediately starts gossiping with Will. I zone out and doodle mindlessly in my notebook.

By the time lunch rolls around, I'm starving! I haven't eaten in 24 hours. Plus last period was miserable, I swear Mrs. Mathews is out to get me. She made me answer every question and proceeded lecturing me about paying attention when I got every answer wrong even though I had payed attention the entire class.

I walk into the cafeteria and find the group sitting at the same table as yesterday, except this time, Caleb is there and a blonde girl sitting next to him, that must be Cara. I sit down and grimace, every nerve in my body still hurts.

Uriah immediately calls out to me, "Allison! Hey, so do you really do kickboxing?" I nod. "That's so cool can you teach me some moves?"

I shrug, "I don't know I'm not a very good teacher."

Four walks in and sits inter empty seat next to me. Christina jabs my side and looks at me grinning, I just roll my eyes.

"So is everyone to Christina's tonight?" Shauna asks.

Everyone says yeah except me, "I have to ask my dad I kind of forgot last night." The bell rings and I tell Christina I'll meet her in class. I head up to the art room and find that Caleb is already sitting in his seat, unlike yesterday. My stomach is still doing flip flops around him, but I try to keep it calm as I sit next to him. "Hey." I say "are you going to Christina's tonight?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah, I'm getting dragged there by Cara. Are you?"

"I don't know yet have to ask my dad."

He shrugs. He pulls out his phone and clicks it on he's screen saver makes my heart skip a beat. It's the same photo I fall asleep holding every night.

That's when I realize I just passed out last night and I wasn't holding the picture. I immediately grab my backpack and dig through it searching for the photo, my fingers find the soft paper and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Caleb is staring at me quizzically. I make up an excuse really quickly, "I, uh, thought I left my phone at home and my father would be mad at me if had."

He nods and goes back to his phone. I can't believe Caleb has the same picture I have. I mean I can believe it, he is my brother, and of course my family would have the picture, I just didn't expect Caleb to carry it around. Tori comes in and every stops chatting. Caleb puts his phone in his pocket.

"Ok so today I want you to keep brainstorming on your projects, you probably have an idea of who you're doing it on, so start thinking about how you're going to make your art piece." She goes to her desk, calls roll, and then we're free to do whatever.

I turn around and face Christina. "What are you doing yours on?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I don't know, maybe some celebrity or something. You?"

"I have no idea." I say. She turns to Caleb, "What about you Caleb, what are you doing yours on?"

"My sister." He says simply. My eyes widen a little bit. I can't believe he would do his project about me. I want to tell him that's so sweet and thank him, but I technically have no idea who he is and I don't even know he has a sister.

"I didn't know you have a sister, does she go to this school?" I ask.

He turns to me, "No, and right now I don't know if I have a sister, or if I had a sister."

Christina goes over to Will and strikes up a conversation with him leaving me and Caleb alone. I raise my eyebrows, "What do you mean you don't know if you had or have a sister?" I ask.

He looks down, "She was kidnapped about six years ago."

"Oh my gosh Caleb I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

He smiles at me and shakes his head, "No it's ok, I didn't expect you to know."

"What happened," I ask. I really want to know what happened to Caleb and my family since I've disappeared, there are so many unanswered questions I have. "I mean I don't want to pry,"

"No its fine, I mean it's all over the news it's not like its secret information." He says, "Her name is Beatrice, She was 9, and I was 11 when it happened. It was actually 2 days before her birthday. She had been at a friend's house, and was supposed to come home by 8. Well, my parents got worried when she still wasn't home by 8:30 and called her friend's dad. He said she left his house at 7:45 and it was just around the corner from our house. She definitely should have been home by then. My dad called the police and mom went outside. I went with her. Surprisingly, down the street there were a ton of cop cars in front of our neighbors the Black's house. My mom went up and asked what was happening. "He pauses, "Mrs. Black had watched a man in a truck drive up, grab little girl off the sidewalk, throw her into the back of the truck, and drive away before she could do anything." He shakes his head, "My mom didn't want to believe it was my sister, but Mrs. Black said it was a girl with blonde pigtails who was wearing a purple t-shirt, which was exactly what my sister had been wearing when she left the house. We knew it was Beatrice then. My mom just started sobbing and I didn't know what to do, but we never saw the guy who took her. We haven't seen her since. We have no idea if she's alive or not, but I'm doing my project on her."

I shake my head, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whisper.

The bell rings, I bend down to grab my bag and wipe the tears form my eyes. My last class goes by in a blur.

I actually got home ten minutes early today. David seems in a good enough mood, so I decide to ask him about the party tonight. He sitting in our living room watching TV.

"Father, one of the girls I met at school has asked me to go to her house tonight at 7, I was wondering if I could go, I'll be home by 12." I say.

"Sure whatever, but if you're a minute past 12 or you don't have your phone on you, I will kill you."

I nod. "Yes sir."

I run back to my room smiling, I get to go to Christina's tonight and have at least one night of freedom. I just have to remember to be home by 12. I walk into my bathroom and start getting ready for the party.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, I'm really, really excited for the next chapter. I had some writers block writing this chapter because I just wanted to get to the next chapter already, but I also wanted to write a good chapter 4.**

 **Please review! The next chapter will take a little bit longer to put up (because it's going to be pretty long), but it will be up at least by Saturday at the latest.**

 **Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow I am a terrible person. Kind of. I have an explanation for why it's been a month since I updated and it's down below. But I've withheld this chapter long enough here it is.**

 **(I know this doesn't make up for the long absence but it is over 3,000 words)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, if I did, the last book would have ended differently!**

I walk up to the front door of the apartment, Christina gave me the address earlier. I check my phone, but see no new messages from David. I promised to be home by midnight and I intend to keep my promise. I hear people talking behind the door. I take a deep breath and knock. I tug on my black sweater nervously, I don't really know what to expect, I've been to some parties before, but never with as large of a group of people as it sounds like are behind the door. The door opens and Christina stands there wearing a pair of red jeans with a black crop top and a red jacket. "Allison!" she exclaims and gives me a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it, come in!" she moves out of the doorway and lets me into her apartment. It's full of people, some of them I recognize from classes, but others are complete strangers. Music is playing in the background and people are mingling around talking to each other. "My parents are out to dinner and said I could have some friends over."

I laugh, "This looks like more than some friends," I say.

She smirks in response. She leads me past people and into the kitchen, "I love your sweater by the way, it's super cute."

I smile, "Thanks," I'm not really used to receiving compliments."

In the kitchen a few people are standing around holding drinks, there's a bunch of snacks and drinks set up along the counters. She grabs a plastic cup and offers it to me, "Sorry, I don't drink alcohol." I say. She laughs, "Oh my gosh It's coke, you actually think I would serve alcohol? My parents would have my head. Plus I'm trying to get into a really good college and don't even want to risk the chance of having a bad record."

"Oh ok, sure then I'll have some." I take the cup.

"You have got to be kidding me." She says and walks over to yell at a couple of guys playing catch with a vase.

I walk back into the main room trying to see if I know anybody. I see Zeke and Shauna, laughing together on the couch. Uriah is trying to show off to a group of girls who are staring at him like he's crazy.

I decide to head over to a quiet corner on the side of the room to just sip on my drink and watch everyone. I don't really like being the center of attention anyways.

"Hey." A deep voice says beside me. I almost spit my drink on him out of surprise.

"God four you scared me." I say.

He laughs. "Sorry, people say I tend to be a little intimidating."

I roll my eyes, "No I meant I didn't see you, and you suddenly speaking to me shocked me a bit. Your about as intimidating as that chair over there."

He laughs, "I'm glad you could make it to the party."

"Yeah me too, my dad doesn't typically let me come to these kind of things."

"Strict huh?" he asks.

I sigh, "Yeah something like that." I look down at my drink and shake the cup a little bit to swirl it. "What about you?"

He shrugs, "Tori's pretty laid back, but she says she'll have my head if she ever catches me drinking or doing something illegal. And if the police catch me she claims she won't post bail." I laugh. I can see Tori leaving him in jail without a second thought. It's funny I never realized she had a son. Especially one my age, "You don't look anything like her." I say.

"Yeah, well she's not my real mom, she became my legal guardian about six years ago. Saved me from foster care."

"Oh ok, that's really kind of her."

He smiles, "yeah she's always been there for me."

That's a little ironic that Tori adopted someone the same year that I disappeared. I'm about to ask him about when Zeke turns the music off and yells at everyone, "Ok everyone out! Unless you've been told otherwise! Which you haven't!" he yells. Everyone grumbles about it being early since its only about 8 o clock and head the door when Four puts his hand on my shoulder, "you've been told otherwise." He says with a smirk.

He leads me to the kitchen where the group from lunch is standing around.

"Allison!" Marlene says, "Glad you could make it!"

I smile and nod, "Thanks me too!"

Zeke claps his hands and rubs them together, "ok guys you know what this means." He gets a mischievous grin, "Truth or dare time!"

Everyone else gets the same mischievous look except Four who seems to have only 2 expressions, bored and mad. I give Christina a questioning look, "What are we playing?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "seriously you've never played truth or dare?"

I shake my head. She looks at me in disbelief, "Well pretty much we ask someone to pick either truth or dare and if they pick truth we ask them a question they have to answer, if they pick dare they have to do what we tell them. If they don't want to do it they take off a piece of clothing." I widen my eyes, I don't exactly want to strip down in front of people. Four sees my expression and leans down, "Don't worry socks and shoes count as clothes." I let out a breath. We head to the living room and all sit in a circle I end up next to Christina and Caleb. Uriah immediately calls out, "I'm going first!" he gets a mischievous grin and looks around the circle before landing on Lynn, "Lynn, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to jump into the apartment pool and sit in wet clothes the rest of the evening." She shrugs and walks out the door with Uriah. 10 minutes later they both comeback sopping wet. Lynn has a wide grin on her face, while Uriah is scowling. "She pushed me in with her." He complains. Lynn turns to Zeke, "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

She gets a wicked look on her face. "Christina's neighbors always keep their door unlocked; I dare you to walk into their apartment and sit on their couch for a full minute without speaking."

His eyes widen, "But her neighbors already hate me." She shrugs and smirks at him. He hangs his head and walks out of the apartment. Soon we hear someone yelling at him followed by a loud crash and Zeke sprinting back into the door with a bruise on the side of his face. "He hit me with a plate."

We all burst out laughing except Christina who hangs her head, "There going to be so mad tomorrow." Zeke turns to four, "Ok Four truth or dare."

"Truth, your dares are cruel and I'd rather not get arrested tonight."

He smiles, "what's your real name?" Four's shoe flies off faster than I would've thought possible. He smiles at Zeke, but Zeke looks upset, "Dang it I just wasted a question on him."

Four glares at Zeke, "you'll never know the answer to that question."

Marlene speaks up, "Caleb knows so somehow we are going to figure out."

Four rolls his eyes, "that's different."

Four looks at Caleb and asks him, "truth or dare."

Caleb looks sheepish and pushes his glasses up like he always does when he's nervous. "Truth I guess."

"How long have you and Cara been dating?"

Cara's face goes red as a tomato and my mouth drops open, my brother has a girlfriend? Caleb looks down equally as red, "2 weeks." He mumbles.

Christina shoots up angrily, "How come neither of you told us and how did Four know?"

Cara looks at her, "I have no idea how Four knows and we didn't really want to tell anyone ok?"

Caleb shrugs. He turns to Christina, "Truth or dare?"

She smiles, "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to let Uriah do your makeup for tonight."

Her eyes go wide, "no! He doesn't even know the difference between lipstick and mascara!" Caleb shrugs with a smirk. She hangs her head in defeat.

Christina walks out of the bathroom looking like a clown. I'm about to say something when she shoots me and everyone else a death glare before returning to her seat. "Ok Shauna truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Will make you something eat."

She throws her heel off. "Nope I heard he's a terrible cook and I would rather not get food poisoning."

"Good idea."

"Hey!" Will says and playfully shoves Christina.

"Ok Allison truth or dare." Shauna asks.

"Um dare." I say slightly nervous. Shauna glances at Christina and she gives her a wide grin.

"Ok I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

I widen my eyes and look at Christina who looks excited. I really don't want to lose my shoe over a stupid dare so I stand up and Four looks at me with wide eyes before following me into Christina's hall closet. Once the doors shut I turn to him, "Ok look I do want to do anything, but I didn't want to look stupid. It's nothing about you, I just made a promise to someone a long time ago."

He smiles at me, "It's fine Allison I don't want to pressure you at all, but," he leans down and whispers into my ear, "I'm going to slam my hand against the door because everyone's outside listening." He then proceeds to slam his hand and gives a small moan. I look up in surprise. He shrugs and nods his head as if to say you too. I let out what I think sounds like a sexy moan but from the way Four covers his mouth to keep from laughing, I can tell I failed. He reaches over and messes up my hair a little. He winks, "Christina is going to love it." I smirk and playfully push him. When our time is up we walk back out and everyone's grinning at us. Zeke gives four two thumbs up at which he just rolls his eyes.

I realize it's my turn and I think we're back to the beginning, "Ok Lynn truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth I already had my dare for the night."

"Ok, why did you shave your head?"

"Easy, I had trichotillomania and it got bad so I decided to shave all my hair off to get a fresh start.

Marlene looks at her incredulously, "tricho what?"

Lynn huffs, "trichotillomania, it's a disorder that makes me pull my hair out and I can't stop. I pulled so much out that it gave me really bad bald spots so I shaved my head to stop, its working so far." **(A/N: I'll have a long explanation about this in the end author's note if you'd read.)**

"Oh ok," she says.

"So Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why is your nickname four?"

He reaches for his shoe but then stops, "Because I lived through four years of hell and survived."

I look at him, I wonder what he means by that. But I don't get to ask before he goes on to ask will the question.

An hour later Zeke is wearing a pink shirt, Christina has purple hair, and Marlene has sharpie drawings on her face, when Zeke takes his turn again. "Ok, Four truth or dare?"

"Truth I still don't trust you."

I don't trust Zeke either I took a dare from him earlier, that's how I ended up losing my shirt and wound up in a Cami and jeans, I didn't want blue hair.

"Ok so you won't tell us your name, but you told Caleb, so how did Caleb find your name out?"

Four bites his lip, he doesn't look too keen on answering but he doesn't seem to want to lose his shirt either.

He looks at Caleb and he shrugs as if saying go ahead.

"Fine. Caleb never 'found out' he knew my name before I became Four."

"What?" Everyone says in unity.

Lynn butts in, "Wait, but you moved here in 8th grade and Went by four then, Caleb moved here 3 months ago. That's not possible." I agree with her, that doesn't make sense. Caleb must have met four right after I went missing.

"It is." Caleb says. "He used to live in Madison, we grew up together."

My eyes widen and everyone looks shocked, "how are we just now finding this out?" Christina demands.

I'm more confused than ever. Caleb grew up with four? My mind races trying to picture Caleb's friends, none of them seem to look like Four, but then again it's been six years and they probably look nothing like they did when they were eleven. Four sighs, "It's a long story."

Chris crosses her arms. "We have a long time."

Four looks defeated and glances at Caleb again. "Ok fine, Caleb and I grew up together, we were ok friends. I was at his house a lot. After his sister went missing, a lot happened and my dad lost custody of me. I was going to get tossed into foster care, but Caleb's godmother Tori, said she wanted a kid and would take me in. So after a long year and a long process I moved in with Tori here."

"Wait." Marlene interrupts, "Tori is your godmother Caleb?"

He nods. "That's one of the reasons we moved here. She's my mom's best friend."

I'm so confused right now. Who the hell is four? I don't remember anyone like him. Caleb never had a friend like him. I know I shouldn't ask him, but I have to know. "Four." I say and he looks at me. "Did you know Caleb's sister Beatrice?"

He gives a small nod, "yeah I knew her."

Caleb lets out a laugh, "knew her? Are you kidding me four? You didn't just know her, you were like her best friend."

"Really?" Shauna asks.

"Ok yeah, Beatrice was my best friend when I was little." He gets a small smile and puzzle pieces start falling together, "she would always hang out with me. I was always over at her house and we would climb trees and get into trouble. Caleb hung around sometimes, but he was the reason we were in trouble." He shoots him a playful glare.

"Ok I'm sorry, I was a little stuck up then. But you were hanging out with my little sister a lot."

Four laughs but then his smile disappears. I'm still a little confused but I'm starting to get an idea. "Yeah, we were always together. She was actually at my house before she was kidnapped." He pauses and bites his lip, "I was the last person to see her before." He trails off. Everyone starts to say sorry to him and Caleb but I'm not listening to them. My mind is flashing back to the memory of my abduction

 _I'm sitting on his back porch and we're eating Popsicles. "So you'll be 10 in two days?" He says smiling at me._

 _I shove him, "you knew that dummy. Yeah double digits."_

 _"The big 1-0." He takes a bite of his Popsicle._

 _"So what do you want for your birthday?" I think for a second. "Well Myra was making fun of me at school because she had her first kiss and I still haven't."_

 _He laughs, "You're just now 10. I haven't had mine either, and I'm 12!"_

 _I pout, "yeah but everyone said no one would ever want to kiss me because I'm gross and have cooties."_

 _I hang my head and he puts his arm around me. "I'm sorry." He says._

 _"It's ok." I sniffle._

 _"If they said that while I was around, I'd beat 'em up!" he says._

 _I giggle._

 _"Hey why don't we promise to be each other's first kiss?" I say excitedly._

 _He shrugs, "ok why not?"_

 _"Let's do it now!" I say and lean towards him. He jumps up, "no ,not yet." He tilts his head like he's thinking. His face lights up. "I have an idea. stay here!" He sprints into his house dropping his popsiclle. I finish mine and read the joke on the stick._

 _How many vampires take to change a lightbulb?_

 _None they like the dark._

 _I don't really get it, but it sounds like a joke my dad would tell me._

 _He comes out the front door with his hand behind his back. "Ok I have a deal for you. For your birthday I'll give you a kiss." I smile._

 _"But you have to keep this safe and give it back to me in order to get your kiss ON your birthday."_

 _I huff and make a fake sad face. He pulls out a stuffed dog. It looks like it's older and a little used. "I've had it sense I was little. My mom always told me it would keep me safe when she wasn't there. I won't be here tomorrow so he'll keep you safe and then when you give him back you can get your kiss."_

 _"Yay!" I say._

 _"But you have to promise you'll give him back before I kiss you."_

 _"I promise." I say with a wide smile._

 _His face brightens. And he gives me a big hug with the dog. I notice it's getting dark out, "ok I have to go home."_

 _"Do you want me to walk you?"_

 _"Silly, it's just around the corner I can walk myself. I'll be fine."_

 _He laughs. "Ok, big ten year old."_

 _I laugh and beginning sprinting home. When I reach the corner I turn around as run home, "bye Tobias! I'll see you on my birthday!"_

 _I start running again, when I feel a shock and collapse. Someone grabs me and I try to fight but they're much stronger. I get thrown into something like a truck and the person gets in next to me. He stinks and is really big. He speeds off and sets a gun next to me. I clutch the dog closer to me as tears begin to fall. "Where are you taking me? I'm supposed to go home."_

 _"Shut up, you're not going home anymore."_

 _I look down at the dog. Sorry Tobias, I don't think I can keep my promise._

My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. I stare at four, or Tobias, like I've seen a ghost. Because I pretty much have, I thought I would need see him again. He gives me a questioning look. I have been staring at him for several minutes now. "Allison?" he asks carefully. I look away and at the clock. It's 11:50. Shoot! I have to be home in 10 minutes. "Guys I have to go right now. I'll see you Monday!" I get up and run out the door before anyone can stop me.

 **A/N: OK SO SORRY! First off, no I did not forget about you. Second, no I am not giving up on this story. Third, I honestly was planning on posting it when I said I would. Fourth, thank you for still following, it means the world to me especially right now. So I've been dealing with depression for a long time now and I could give you the long story, but pretty much my depression started getting bad again. I relapsed self-harming, and got pretty close to attempting suicide (had a plan, tools, and date). My parents found out and I had to tell my therapist and almost got put into a psychiatric hospital ward. Instead I'm in a partial hospitalization program for the next 5 weeks, which means I'm in an inpatient type facility from 7:45-2:00 every day, but I'm at my house during the night. I have felt terrible about not updating and my mind has been racing with ideas for this story, but with everything going on I haven't had time or energy to write. I am really determined to get back into writing again. I promise I will not give up on this story, but it may take a little bit longer with the chapters right now because of everything going on. This is a long author's note, but I owe you all an explanation. Seeing your comments always makes me smile and feel like I should keep writing.**

 **Oh and the trichotillomania: another disorder I have, it is compulsive hair pulling disorder which means I pull my hair out and can't stop. It affects about 4% of the population (Same statistic as anorexia) and wanted to add it to the story because no one talks about it. If you want to learn more look up Beckie0 on YouTube.**

 **I love you guys! Thank you for sticking with me. Sorry about the wait, the next chapter won't take as long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes this is an update. No you are not seeing things. Surprise! I'll explain at the bottom. I don't own Divergent!**

I run up the stairs to the apartment. I couldn't catch a train this late, so I had to run all the way home. I glance at my watch, its 12:45, God I am so dead. I make it to the front door and push it open quietly. All the lights are off, _maybe he went to bed,_ I hope. I sneak in and shut the door behind me. I start to tiptoe up to my room. I've made it halfway to the back hall when something connects with my head and my world explodes in pain. I hit the floor hard, stars dancing in my vision. Before I can even come to my senses a boot connects with my abdomen knocking all the air out of me. I curl into the fetal position and gasp for air like a fish out of water. I feel a hand twist itself in my hair and lift me up. Pain shoots through my already injured head and I let out a small whimper as I'm brought face to face with David. His eyes are wild and mad and I swear I see steam coming out of his ears.

I'm in so much pain being held up by my hair and try to get my footing, but right as I get myself steady David begins shouting at me, "I told you to be home by 12." He emphasizes every word with a shake of my head. I cry out in pain. I feel tears welling behind my eyes. "I'm sorry" I gasp. In a peak of anger he throws me at the tiled floor. I hit the ground before I can catch myself. My head bounces off the hard tile like a bouncy ball and I feel blood under my cheek. I'm thankful when unconsciousness finally pulls me under and the world goes dark.

When I wake up again, the first thing I register is the headache. My head feels as if someone has taken a jackhammer and is drilling into my skull. I also feel the sticky, itchy feeling of dried blood along my temple. The beer bottle he hit me with first really did some damage based on the amount of blood I can feel. The second thing I register, is the pain in my right side. I instantly know one of my ribs is bruised if not broken. I try to reach for my side when I'm met with resistance. I finally register the biggest problem facing me right now, the fact that I'm in the bathroom and my ankles are ductaped while I'm handcuffed to the bathtub faucet.

 _Crap._ Is the only thought running through my head. I wonder how long it's been since Friday night. I know that David won't be back here for a while. Days possibly. Because as he always says, "You can live without food for weeks and if you need anything else, well, you'll figure out how to get it or die." Wonderful philosophy, I had told him once sarcastically. 2 weeks alone in a bathroom had taught me he was dead serious.

For once though, being alone isn't such a bad thing. It will give me a chance to review and process everything I've learned over the past few days. The biggest being that the most important people to me in the whole world, my family and Tobias, are in Chicago with me. Now that begs the question, why?

Well, not why they are here, I know that. As Caleb explained it, dad got a new job and Chicago is a better place for the search and rescue headquarters. I think about that for a little bit, mom and dad started a search program for missing kids? I mean obviously that sounds like something they do. But I wonder how successful it has been? Hopefully it's made a bigger difference for other kids than it has for me.

But why is Tobias here? Why did he move in with Tori? He said his dad lost custody of him, for what though? Yes, his mom died of cancer like years before that. And "I survived 4 years of hell." What was that about? Well anyways, I knew Tori lived in Chicago so that makes sense why he would be here if he moved in with her.

Ok so I know why they moved here, but why did David move us here? Surely he couldn't be that stupid or arrogant to risk everything by sending me to the same school as my brother? Or maybe this is a test. Maybe he's testing my ability to stay quiet. What if he's watching me and if I mess up he's going to kill everyone.

I'm so confused and all this thinking and stressing is making my head hurt more than it already did. I nestle back into the tub as comfortably as I can and wait for sleep to take me. Hopefully David will let me out of here soon and I won't miss any school for my mistake.

~page break~

I stayed in the bathtub until Monday morning when David finally let me out. He told me he wanted me home right after school and to get dressed before I was late. He left the room and I hurried to stand up, realizing my mistake quickly as the room spun and I lost my balance. I managed to grab hold of the sink ledge before I could topple to the floor. I finally caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked horrific. My face was bruised and I had blood stuck to the side of my face. I took a washcloth and scrubbed as hard as I could until all the red was gone.

I changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt. I put a little bit of concealer over the bruise and put my contacts in. my scalp was in too much pain to run a brush over it, I wish I had time to shower and get all the blood out of my hair but decide instead on a braid and a beanie. I sling my backpack over my left shoulder careful to favor my right side. What I wouldn't give for some coffee or even a piece of bread. I can't though, I know better than to go _take_ something form David when I am lucky enough to be let out of the bathroom.

Instead I head straight to the door and find him waiting for me. He has his arms crossed and let my eyes roam the floor, too terrified to make eye contact.

"Now." He begins, "You know I don't like locking you in there Allison, but you understand why I had to punish you."

"Yes sir." I mumble. I hate how weak sound.

"good." He says and nods, "I hope you have learned your lesson, if you're late again, I won't be so merciful."

I want to scoff. Beating me into unconsciousness and leaving me chained to a faucet in a bathtub for days on end with no food is merciful? I just nod and walk past him out the door. The train ride to school is quiet, I dig the photo out of my backpack and unfold it. I stroke my parents smiling faces and feel my eyes water. For 6 years, all I've wanted is to go back home and now I'm so close to home I can touch it. Literally. I am so close to the happiness in this picture and yet I might as well be on another planet. I sigh and shove the photo back in my bag and gather my stuff to get off the bus. As I walk up to the school building my head begins to pound. I sigh, _today is going to be a long day._

 **A/N: She's alive! And she's back! Ok, confession time: Yes I Gave up on this story. Not just this story, but writing in general. And yes, that makes me a liar since I said I wouldn't give up on this story. And I am sorry! Do I have a good reason for giving up? Yes and No.**

 **Bad reasons first:**

 **It is hard writing a story.**

 **I got tired of it.**

 **I didn't have time.**

 **I didn't feel like it.**

 **Every time I thought about starting it again I just didn't.**

 **Acceptable reasons I stopped writing:**

 **the A/N from the last chapter. As it turns out fighting depression, anxiety, OCD, Trich, self harm, and suicidal thoughts is really, really, really hard and tired. originally I just didn't have the mental energy to write and just gave up. (not just on this story but on anything work related in general, aka, I failed 3 classes that semester)**

 **2\. When I finally began to get better I had more important things that needed my focus. *see i failed three classes that semester (my junior year of high school***

 **3\. I began to look at colleges and life got busy and literally cut out any time to write and exhausted my brain till i couldn't write anymore.**

 **4\. I finally did start to get a handle on things (with mental illness, sadly there is no "better" there is just learning to live and function with your illness. you can't eradicate it, you can only learn to fight it and keep living.) but life was still busy i was still tired and i used my free time to focus on less brain powery things like writing.**

 **5\. My cousin (who had battled a terminal illness for 3 years) began to get worse and passed away last november just weeks after her 6th birthday. She died a week after my step grandfather, 6 months after my old friend committed suicide, and 3 months before my brothers friend and teammate committed suicide. it was a really hard time for my family and writing was not possible.**

 **6\. Senior year is a lot of work.**

 **Ok so I'm all out of reasons why I stopped writing, now what y'all really want to know. Am I going to stop again?**

 **No. I was reading through all my old half written fanfictions i have on my computer and decided to open this story on this site and (very, very hesitantly) open the reviews for this story. When i saw that people were still asking for an update and people were still looking at the story and that the last review was written less than a month ago it literally made me feel so good (reading all the kind reviews) and so terrible because i quit on y'all. So i decided to sit down and write again and have vowed to myself to finish this story. Now I know this may feel like another empty promise, but I am really committed to finishing. I took a gap year and have a lot of time on my hands and life is good right now. In one day I churned out 2 chapters (I only posted 1) and have decided that I am going to try and make sure i have AT LEAST one chapter written and ready to be reviewed and published when i publish a chapter. So yeah long A/N but I am really going to try to finish this story. I can at least promise you that i have one chapter ready to go and am halfway through another one that i hope to post in the next week.**

 **Thank you guys so much for hanging with me. Y'all are the best. Please leave a review and suggest some ideas for the story. I have a general idea (and some specific scenes and ending) planned out but i would love your suggestions! Thanks guys!**


End file.
